


Coffee and Ancient Greece

by CaffeinatedMoose



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Dean and Castiel are working on an assignment for college, and they both need to study the same book, of which there is only one copy at the local library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Ancient Greece

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Aimozz.

Dean stood up from the computer, grumbling about the stupid dusty books in the stupid library and the stupid homework that he had to do. There was only one copy of the book he needed, and it better be there when he got to the right aisle. And just his luck, the section was way at the end of the library. When he reached the 900’s, he looked at the numbers on the shelf as he went. “Nine-thirty-eight…nine-thirty-eight…ahah!” He stopped at the start of the nine-thirty-eights and searched for the book. Just as he found it, a hand reached out and started to pull out the very same book he needed. The History of Ancient Greece. “Are you actually serious? I need that for my assignment!” Dean growled out, quickly grabbing at the book as the other person pulled the book tight to his chest. 

He gaze travelled from the perfect hands holding the book up to the man’s face. He had stunning blue eyes and dark hair, and looked like he’d spent too many late nights here, judging from the scruffy facial hair. The man shrugged. “That’s unfortunate. I also need to study this book. You can have it when I return it.”

Dean made the most frustrated look that he only reserved for thoughts of school. “Come on, man. I have a paper to finish by tomorrow. I really need that book.” He held his hands out, sighing deeply.

The man shook his head, unaffected by Dean’s glaring and grumbling. “I also have an assignment due tomorrow that requires this specific knowledge.” Then he began to smile. “Why don’t we study together?”

Dean rolled his eyes and at first folded his arms. He just wanted to go home and work on the damn essay. He didn’t come here to socialize, especially not with book nerds like this guy. Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be another way, except to punch out the man and run with the book. He didn’t think that’d go over well. “Yeah, okay. Fine. Come on.” Dean sulked and led the way to a table at the end of the row and flopped down in a chair, his backpack hitting the ground with a thud.

The other man slid into the seat next to him and set down the book, opening to the table of contents. “Where should we start?”

Dean cringed away, trying not to sit too close, but close enough to still see the book. “Uh…I’m writing about the Parthenon.” He pointed to the page number, then turned to the correct page. He settled down with his elbows on the table, chin on his hands while he tried to read, knowing all too well that the other man was probably watching him.

“My name is Castiel,” the man’s low voice interrupted him. He’d never asked for the person’s name, nor did he care. He just wanted to study in peace. Out of the corner of his vision, he could faintly see the man holding out a hand in greeting. He didn’t seem to be dropping it, so Dean slowly glanced over. Those bright blue eyes were a mere foot from his face. Dean squirmed in his seat, not moving a muscle, only staring. “Uh. Hey. I’m Dean.”

Castiel smiled, still holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean. I believe we’re supposed to shake hands now. Is that not the current custom?”

“Yeah, we still do that on this planet.” Dean let out the breath he’d been holding, eyes moving to the man’s hand as he gripped it, intending to move away as soon as he possibly could. Castiel covered Dean’s hand with both of his own, shaking it vigorously. Dean blinked slowly, waiting for him to let go. Those hands were so warm, he almost didn’t want to. Dean found himself staring again, glancing up to the warm eyes Castiel had fixed on him. The man had stopped shaking his hand, but still held on. Those blue eyes narrowed in curiosity, tilting his head to one side. “Should we let go?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Dean mumbled, pulling away quickly, feeling his cheeks warm up as he turned back to the book. He had only gotten halfway down the page when the man spoke up again, a hand coming into his view to point at a specific line.

“I find this part very interesting. Where it speaks about the types of columns used. They’re very elegant, don’t you think?”

Dean had had enough. He stood quickly, his chair scraping the floor loudly. “You know what? I’ll be right back. Need some air.” He stormed off, pausing to glance back at Castiel. “Do you want a coffee? I think they have this cheap little machine downstairs. It’s not great stuff, but I was getting one anyway and I thought you…might…”

Castiel smiled that overbearingly cheerful and blinding smile. “That’d be nice. Thanks, Dean.” 

Dean nodded and headed downstairs. He beelined for the coffee machine near the front desk, depositing a quarter each for their coffees. He put lids on them, then headed outside for a moment. Leaning against the brick wall, Dean sighed and tipped his head back. The man upstairs was driving him crazy already, in more ways than one. He seemed insistent on pestering Dean, on trying to make human contact. Maybe it was bothering him so much because it had been a while since Dean had talked to another living soul. Since he’d started college, he’d kept to himself. But there was something about the gentle eyes and low voice of the stranger that was really getting under his skin. He found himself grinning stupidly.

After a few minutes of enjoying the fresh air, he took a sip of his coffee and headed back inside. His mind was clear. Surely he could study now, and stand to be near the infuriating, frustrating, attractive man sitting upstairs. Dean headed up the stairs and found Castiel still sitting there in the back row, nose in the book. He looked up and smiled at Dean. 

Dean nearly froze, eyes widening as he caught sight of the man. He carried on the best he could, and set down a cup of coffee in front of him. Castiel sipped at the coffee and made a satisfied sigh. “Thank you.” Dean nodded and sat down again, while Castiel turned back to the page they were on. Dean skimmed over the page, looking for the spot he left off on, drinking his coffee while he read. 

“Dean, I --”

Dean looked up, glaring with the intensity of a thousand suns, which stopped Castiel cold. He found the other man looking rather apologetic and meek. Then Dean did something that surprised even him. He pressed his lips to the other man’s, and found himself lingering on those warm, soft lips. When he pulled away, he grinned. “Just shut up and read.”

Castiel was stunned. His tongue flicked out to lick at his lower lip, before he nodded and turned back to the book. Both men studied quietly for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't just give kudos. Leave comments!  
> They help me improve my writing!


End file.
